Vida en Skyrim
by LostSoul93
Summary: Una joven nórdica que se convierte en leyenda sin desearlo, una imperial buscando su lugar en el mundo, una bretona en busca de venganza y una bosmer intentando dejar atrás el pasado. Diferentes circunstancias, objetivos pero... ¿Unidas por el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Skyrim, Elder Scrolls y todo lo que le rodea es propiedad de Bethesda, lo unico que podria considerar mio son mis personajes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Tecnicamente hablando este es mi primer Fic, intente hace poco tiempo una historia de Assassin's Creed pero no me gustaba como estaba quedando y al final la borré y la deje junto con mis ideas guardada para cuando lo tuviera todo más claro, probé de escribirla en inglés pero no se plasman las ideas tal como me quedarian en español, por eso con esta historia me he decantado por hacerlo en español, solo espero que alguien se digne aunque sea a darle una oportunidad XD._

_Está vez lo voy a intentar con Skyrim (el primer ES que juego, por cierto) al cual estoy enganchada y espero algun dia terminar (si, estoy escribiendo esta historia y lo más que he hecho es matar al primer dragón y convertirme en Jarl de Carrera Blanca, el resto de mis casi 50 horas de juego lo he invertido en misiones de Compañeros y objetivos varios) por eso el proceso de la historia en lo que se refiere a la trama principal del juego puede ser bastante lento, sin contar con el hecho de que he añadido cosas aqui o alla que no existen en la historia original, ni voy hacer un re-telling del juego, para eso os aconsejo que lo juguéis (sino teneis walkthroughs en youtube, por lo que espero que no critiqueis si veis alguna escena... diferente, variada con respecto al juego, si con ello considerais que esto es AU, entonces... supongo), asi que no espereis que repita frase por frase ni escena por escena, no tengo memoria y sinceramente no me gusta, para eso hay decenas y decenas de historias mejores o sino teneis el propio juego ^^._

_Criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas y mucho más en mi caso cuando soy consciente de que se me da fatal escribir, así que siempre es de agradecer si podéis aportar luz a los errores que mi pobre prosa pueda generar XD. He intentado escribir en tercera persona, pero siempre se me puede ir de la cabeza y empezar a escribir en primera persona si eso ocurre (aunque he intentado releer el capitulo antes de publicarlo) no dudéis en decírmelo, sino puede que con una posterior lectura sea capaz de ver errores que me pueden pasar desapercibidos ahora._

_En este primer capitulo aparecen los cuatro personajes, eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser así en todos los capítulos, quizás en uno solo trate un personaje en otro todos, en otro dos, no se muy bien como ira esto, tengo muchas de las ideas en la cabeza, pero todo esta en manos de mis musas (espero que ayuden XD). Respecto a los sucesos de este capitulo, no tienen lugar todos en el mismo momento, no doy una idea clara del momento en que suceden, espero que no resulte confuso o no encaje (creo que no hay ningun problema, al menos en este capitulo XD). El hecho que un personaje u otro tenga más... palabras o sea más... largo no quiere decir que sea más importante que otro, en un principio no tengo planeado decir X es protagonista, no he llegado a ese punto... todavía. Así que considerar como si los cuatro personajes fueran los protagonistas, porque es lo que yo estoy haciendo, como siempre digo, en el futuro quien sabe...!_

_No sabia como clasificarlo, asi que lo he puesto como M porque suelo jurar bastante y tengo tendencia a utilizar lenguaje soez y no más adelante no se que pasará, pero he preferido ser precavida asi que M_

_Respecto a si considerarlo AU o no... me decantaria hasta cierto punto en decir que si, pero ya lo dejo en vuestras manos asi que espero no encontrarme el tipico comentario de "esto no era así, esto no era asan" como he podido comprobrar en otras historias buenas, pero que siempre surge alguien que las critica en este sentido y no miran realmente la historia como deberían, es fanfiction, si aqui no podemos hacer eso, entonces..._

_No tengo beta (como no se si esto realmente seguirá o no tampoco voy a buscar a nadie, en el futuro quien sabe) asi que cualquier error que encontréis es todo culpa mia._

_Tenia más cosas que comentar, pero esta nota de Autor se esta alargando demasiado (perdón T_T) y en todo caso no quiero aburrir más, si me acuerdo y lo considero importante lo escribiré en el siguiente capitulo. (si llega a publicarse... espero que si XD)_

_Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiendo, y sinceramente para aquellos que no hayáis jugado, deberíais considerarlo ^^._

_Love,_

_LostSoul_

* * *

><p>-¡Allí, rápido que no escape!- gritó el soldado señalando con un dedo hacia la espesura del bosque.<p>

No paraba de correr entre los árboles, no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que estaban siguiéndole como una manada de animales hambrientos tras su presa y por el sonido alto y claro de las ramas crujiendo bajos sus pies sabía que estaban cerca, muy cerca… demasiado. Tenía que pensar menos, correr más, y si tenía tiempo y realmente escuchaban sus ruegos… rezar más.

Debido al frio podía ver el vaho que se formaba por su respiración superficial al intentar recuperar el aliento, ya empezaba a remitir el leve pinchazo del costado por la inesperada e intensa carrera, no podía permitir que le atraparan, no cuando había llegado tan lejos, cuando ya había llegado a la frontera, resultaría cómico sino fuera ella la que estaba huyendo; y lo más gracioso era que ni siquiera sabía de qué, ni porque la perseguían. Si continuaba mucho tiempo así no tardarían en atraparla, aunque llevaban armadura y eso les retrasaba eran demasiados, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable, pero su espíritu, su mente y enseñanzas le impedían rendirse, seguía inclinada apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas recuperándose, de repente escucho ruidos a su derecha, le cogió por sorpresa y dio un pequeño salto fijando su atención en esa dirección, entonces fue cuando noto una sombra a su espalda, cuando quiso darse cuenta era demasiado tarde, había sido descuidada, _¡idiota!_, como había podido bajar la guardia así.

Un hombre armado salía de entre los arbustos, ignorándolo se giró hacia su atacante, pero lo único que vio fue el pomo de su espada cayendo sobre ella con tal rapidez que solo le dio tiempo a pensar en el terrible dolor de cabeza que tendría cuando se despertara antes de que se sumiera en una completa oscuridad.

-Es la última señor- dijo un joven soldado mientras ataba las manos de la prisionera.

-Bien, llevarla con los demás, y ¡rápido! – Dijo dando una patada en la pierna a la mujer.- Por culpa de esta zorra rebelde ya vamos con retraso. Tendríamos que estar ya camino de Helgen. – Dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio acompañado de un escupitajo se giró y se encamino hacia el claro donde estaban sus hombres y el resto de prisioneros esperando.

Tras terminar de comprobar la lista de prisioneros y cargar a la mujer en uno de los carros se pusieron en marcha.

- No puedo esperar a ver cómo les rebanan a todos el pescuezo, sobretodo el de esa zorra escurridiza y mi amigo el líder rebelde.- dijo con desdén hablándole al joven soldado que había a su lado, éste se estremeció un segundo, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida, levantando una ceja le preguntó – ¿es la primera vez que presencias una ejecución hijo?-

- Si señor, entré en la legión tan solo unos meses atrás, y tampoco llevo mucho tiempo en Skyrim.- dijo con un ligero temblor en su voz. A lo que el viejo soldado le respondió con una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

-¡Mira tú que suerte!, vas a presenciar tu primera ejecución, y no es ninguna cualquiera, en absoluto, tienes ante ti – le dijo señalando al hombre que iba atado y amordazado. – A Ulfric, Jarl de Ventalia, líder de los Capa de la Tormenta, el mismísimo asesino del Alto Rey, ya tendrás historias que contar a tus hijos y nietos en el futuro. – Soltó otra estridente carcajada a la vez que se alejaba para colocarse a la cabeza de la procesión, el joven soldado soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras un amigo se acercaba y le daba una ligera palmadita en la espalda, aunque nadie lo decía en voz alta todos odiaban a ese vulgar y sádico capitán, pero al ser su superior no les quedaba otra que seguir sus órdenes y aguantar su retorcido sentido del humor y su carácter… cualquiera entraba ahora en la legión imperial. El joven sabía que tanto él como sus compañeros tenían incluso más ganas de llegar a Helgen que el veterano, pero no por los mismos motivos, en la ciudad le relevarían el puesto y estarían a cargo de la capitana Alexandra, que aunque era severa y solía tener poca paciencia, al menos era mejor que Vernus.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de tales pensamientos y alzo la vista para centrarse en los prisioneros y el camino que todavía les quedaba para llegar. Podía oír como uno de los prisioneros no paraba de gritar que él no era un rebelde, que habían cometido un error, mientras todos le ignoraban, entonces miro hacia Ulfric, podría haber matado al Alto Rey con su voz, o eso decían los rumores, pero no le parecía en absoluto diferente a cualquiera de los otros prisioneros.

Algo rojo al lado del Jarl llamó su atención, era la joven que había cargado desde el bosque. La miro mientras su cabeza se balanceaba por el traqueteo del carro, seguía inconsciente. No podía dejar de mirarla, era realmente una joven hermosa ahora que la miraba bien, para ser nórdica tenía unas facciones demasiado delicadas que no eran comunes en las mujeres de su raza. Mientras la miraba pensaba como era posible que una joven así hubiera acabado con un grupo como ese… Otro claro ejemplo de que las apariencias engañaban. Fuese lo que fuese, jamás lo sabría, pronto ella seguiría los pasos de su líder y el resto de rebeldes hacia el patíbulo.

**ES-V-ES**

Como cada Sundas estaba visitando la tumba de su padre, le resultaba difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya habían pasado tres años desde su muerte, tres largos y solitarios años desde que tomara control de la posada, tienda y (depende del encargo) herrería, siempre se había encargado de ayudar y regentarla, pero con su padre le había resultado todo más fácil.

Aunque había pasado el tiempo suficiente todavía no había encontrado un ayudante que pudiera soportar la cantidad de trabajo que requería el lugar por el módico salario que podía permitirse pagar y ya empezaba a hacérsele cuesta arriba tener que encargarse de todo sola. Había pensado más de una vez en casarse con su vecino Svern, el nórdico que poseía el aserradero de Agua Turbia y las vastas tierras que lo rodeaban, llevaba años, incluso antes de que su padre falleciera pidiéndole que se casara con él, pero tanto ella como su padre se habían negado; ella solo se casaría por amor como sus padres, o eso había pensado siempre, durante el último año empezaba a dudar que pudiera hacerlo, resultaría más fácil dejarse llevar y casarse con él, podía ser 10 años mayor que ella pero no era un mal hombre y…

Un golpe de aire le hizo estremecerse y miró como las flores que tan solo unos minutos antes había colocado sobre la tumba de su padre caían sobre su regazo. Una risita apenas audible se le escapó, la primera en meses, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello, le había prometido a su padre ser fuerte y positiva, pero… al final las lágrimas que había contenido desde que se había despedido de él prometiéndole ser la mujer fuerte que el había criado y conocido habían acabado ganando su batalla interna y no pudo contenerlas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero supuso que sería bastante ya que tenía las piernas entumecidas bajo su peso, tras limpiarse las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano, volvió a coger las flores y las colocó sobre la tumba, mirándola silenciosamente durante unos segundos antes de levantarse y marcharse de camino a casa. Ahora que había dejado salir las lágrimas y la pena se sentía mejor, más liviana, incluso cuando salió sintió que hasta el día era más cálido, soleado y apacible que antes.

Quizás aun poseía la fuerza suficiente como para seguir con la vida que sus padres le habían legado, quizás todavía podía encontrar un hombre al que amar y compartir una vida juntos, quizás… ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de su cama cuando se hiciera la noche, mientras tenía una posada que dirigir, se sacudió las faldas tan bien como pudo, se cubrió los ojos con una mano en forma de visera y alzó la vista al sol, sonriendo al nuevo día que le esperaba se encaminó hacia su posada, su hogar. Con esta fuerza renovada sentía que podía comerse el mundo, nada podría estropearle este magnífico día… o eso pensaba.

**ES-V-ES**

La voz chillona de Marcius y el choque de acero volvían a despertarla una mañana más, con ese idiota dándose aires porque le habían dejado al cargo del campamento, otra vez, era imposible dormir más.

-¡Vamos, con más fuerza!- se podía oír gritándoles a los pobres soldados que hoy les tocaba sufrir sus estúpidos entrenamientos, humillando sin importar lo bien o mal que lo hicieran. Nuevamente se podía oír el sonido de las espadas.- ¡Os he dicho que con más fuerza, es que no me escucháis o simplemente sois demasiado zoquetes como para entender lo que os pido!

Cuando salió de la tienda común donde todavía había gente durmiendo, aunque no entendía como podían hacerlo con todos esos graznidos, pudo comprobar que todos estaban ocupados haciendo, o más bien aparentando hacer algo, con tal de poder librarse de entrenar con él. No les culpaba, no es que resultara inútil su entrenamiento, sino que era tan severo y desmoralizador que podría hacer dejar las armas a cualquiera que no tuviera un mínimo de autoestima, ella había sido testigo de más de uno de ellos marchándose en mitad de la noche para evitar sufrir los gritos de odio y reproche de Marcius. Barrió con la mirada el campamento buscando algo que hacer antes de que le arrastrara a la zona de entrenamiento.

-¡He visto Altmers mancos que manejan mejor la espada que vosotros, inútiles!- _¿Nunca se cansaba de gritar?_

Seguía buscando algo que hacer cada vez más nerviosa, ni de coña entrenaría con él, era muy temprano como para aguantarlo y tampoco quería terminar en el bloque por matar a un superior, por mucho que a veces se lo mereciera no valía la pena. Avistó la cuadra, _perfecto_. Solo unos cuantos pasos y si él no se daba cuenta…

Cuando estaba a medio camino de su salvación, aunque pueda resultar exagerado, cuando se está bajo el mando de alguien como Marcius durante varios meses seguidos aguantado sus chillidos, insultos y sin poder hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y acatar sus órdenes, sin olvidar el que parecía haberle echado el ojo a ella y no paraba de coquetear a la mínima oportunidad, sientes que hasta limpiar la mierda de los caballos es algo maravilloso comparado con pasar tiempo con él. La cuestión es que la vio y no dudo en llamarla.

-¡Mierda!- murmuró deteniéndose súbitamente.

-Ruccia, ¡estas despierta!- se acercó a paso ligero hacia ella en cuanto la avistó, sus chillidos se transformaron en lo que suponía que él consideraba un tono apacible y tranquilo.

-Obvio… Buenos días- le contestó realmente sintiendo que el día era cualquier cosa menos bueno.

-¡Buenas!, precisamente estaba pensando en ti- siguió él sin darse cuenta del sarcasmo de su saludo, ni del escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda con sus palabras, y no era precisamente de placer.

-¿Si? Vaya… yo estaba pensando en ir a limpiar la cuadra. - Cada día que pasaba le resultaba más incómodo tratar con él, era obvio que se sentía atraído por ella y hacia todo lo que podía por intentar llamar su atención, y no era precisamente sutil. Pero ni siendo el último hombre sobre Tamriel se acostaría con un gusano como él. No es que no fuera atractivo, con su cuerpo escultural debido al entrenamiento y ese pelo negro formando ondas alrededor de su cara o esos labios carnosos. Era un buen espécimen, lo pudo comprobar con una sola mirada al conocerlo, el problema era cuando abría esa bocaza y demostraba lo gilipollas que era, y con el tiempo te dabas cuenta que en su cabeza solo cabían dos pensamientos mujeres y espadas. Una carcajada la trajo de vuelta.

- Tan graciosa como siempre – le miro como si realmente fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que intentaba librarse de él. – Estaba entrenando a los nuevos y he pensado que podrías enseñarles una lección, eres una de las mejores.- Le lanzó una sonrisa que usaba para encandilar a las mujeres, pero como siempre no surtía ningún efecto en ella.

- Gracias, pero creo que te bastas solito para poder ocuparte de ellos.- su forzada sonrisa pareció surtir el efecto deseado.

-Por supuesto – su sonrisa se ensanchó cubriendo su rostro y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de lastima, aunque era un imbécil tenia sus buenos momentos y podía ser hasta agradable pasar tiempo en su compañía, pero cuando se acordaba de que solo la trataba con tanta deferencia para llevársela a la cama, la lástima se convertía en impasibilidad, tratando con él era lo mejor.- Pero nunca esta demás tener a alguien casi tan bueno como yo enseñando a los novatos.- su sonrisa se ensancho más si es que era posible.

-Lo siento pero…- ignorando su comentario de lo bueno que supuestamente era se estaba quedando sin ideas para librarse de él, solo quería irse a la maldita cuadra a pasar otra tranquila (o lo más tranquila posible) mañana perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Ruccia, por fin te despertaste, Adrian y yo vamos de patrulla y él pensamos que quizás querrías venir.- apareció una joven ataviada con la armadura ligera reglamentaria.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto. - no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando se acercó Helena para salvarle de la incómoda situación.- ¿Marcius? Lo siento, parece que vas a tener que seguir solo con el entrenamiento. Quizás en otra ocasión…

-¿Es que dos soldados hechos y derechos no pueden ocuparse de una simple patrulla?- espetó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre los tres, Helena llevaba el mismo tiempo que Marcius, Adrian y ella en el campamento, así que desde hacia un tiempo se solían tomar decisiones conjuntas sin tener en cuenta el rango, era una regla no escrita, se había convertido en algo normal entre lo que se podría considerar amigos, así que el hecho de que saltara de forma tan autoritaria les sorprendió.

Helena empezó a ponerse tan pálida como la nieve que les rodeaba, muchas veces pensaba que porque se había unido a la legión cuando era alguien tan dulce y de carácter tranquilo, sabia empuñar un arma como el mejor, pero no le gustaba pelear, además siempre que le llamaban la atención acababa llorando y pidiendo disculpas, tuviera o no la culpa, así que siempre intentaba evitar los problemas y pasar desapercibida, y ahora por intentar ayudarla se encontraba en esta situación. No tenía madera para este oficio, lo curioso es que nunca le había preguntado por ello. Tomo nota de hacerlo cuando tuviera un momento a solas con ella.

-Marcius, es razonable, después de lo del troll que acabó con Gwendle y Rómulo solo escapó por la gracia de los Nueve, ¿no crees que deberíamos aumentar el número de guardias por patrulla? – le dijo con el tono más apaciguador que pudo antes de que Marcius se ensañara más con Helena. Le miró pensativo hasta que finalmente asintió.

-No había pensado en ello, últimamente es como si me evitaras, solo pensaba que estabais jugándomela para que tú…- miró a Helena con el ceño fruncido y luego dirigió su mirada a Ruccia, que a su vez le miró levantado una ceja. Sonrojado se aclaró la garganta y decidió cambiar de tema –Esto, si... es cierto, luego comunicare al resto los nuevos cambios que he pensado mejoraran las guardias y la protección del campamento.

"_He pensado_", enarcó más la ceja si es que era posible; es en estos momentos cuando ni su cara esculpida por la mismísima Dibella le salvaba, menudo gusano. Pero no tenía sentido recordarle que había sido idea suya, al menos había conseguido su objetivo, librarse de él una mañana más.

-Me alegro, así que si nos disculpas.- con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza Marcius se fue hacia el campo de entrenamiento a torturas a esos pobres hombres de nuevo.

Mientras se colocaba la armadura Helena que le había seguido no paraba de mirarle, ignorándola siguió con su tarea hasta que se tornó incómodo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó girándose hacia ella.

-¿Eh? No, no, lo siento es solo que…- se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera evitar decir algo más.

- Helena, no sé que será tan grave como para que no puedas contármelo, pero aunque siempre os he dicho que soy una persona bastante privada, también me gusta que mis amigos cuenten conmigo siempre que lo necesiten, sea lo que sea, si esta en mi mano no dudare en ayudar.- le dijo con total sinceridad.

- No, no es nada, simplemente me preguntaba…- le miro con un brillo de admiración en los ojos, pero seguía dudando. Suspiro y espero a que siguiera hablando o no lo hiciera, tampoco iba a obligarle a contárselo si tan nerviosa le ponía, ya se lo contaría cuando estuviera preparada. Su paciencia se vio recompensada.- ¿Te gusta Marcius?

-¡Ay!- cuando Helena le soltó la pregunta estaba atándose uno de los brazaletes y sin darse cuenta tiro de la correa y se lo apretó demasiado. Se la soltó y volvió a repetir el proceso tomando aire por la nariz y exhalándolo por la boca intentando relajarse.

-Ruccia ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Helena realmente preocupada y levantándose para ir a ayudarla.

-Si, tranquila ha sido un descuido, no me…esperaba esa pregunta. Pensé que tenias algún problema por eso el nerviosismo.- se excusó para seguir con la tarea de atarse los brazaletes, necesitaba realizar una tarea tan simple como esa concentrándose, así tendría tiempo de relajarse y no soltar alguna burrada a una pregunta que viniendo de Helena era totalmente sincera e inocente.

-No, estoy perfectamente desde que me pusieron con Adrian para la guardia, todo va genial, no me preocupa que nos pueda atacar un trol, oso o cualquier cosa, no tienes que preocuparte. Pero sobre mi pregunta, ¿Marcius? – dijo insistiendo en el tema.

Realmente debería interesarle, aunque nunca le había tomado por cotilla, es cierto que hablaba y siempre sabia más o menos todo lo que pasaba por el campamento, pero no que le interesaran ese tipo de cotilleos. Aun así, todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de que le preguntara eso en serio, ¿es que la joven no se había dado cuenta de como hablaba con Marcius, que siempre intentaba escaparse y no pasar tiempo con el y de los comentarios que le soltaba y que parecía ser el único que no pillaba? bueno él y Helena por lo que parece ser.

-No- contesto simple y llanamente.

-¿Seguro? Porque el parece pensar diferente y bueno… pasas mucho tiempo con él y bromeando, siempre parecen estar sonriendo y riéndose cuando están juntos.- Pregunto nerviosa con la vista baja jugando con sus manos sobre el regazo. Levantando las cejas sorprendida no podía creerse lo que escuchaban sus oídos, "pasar tiempo con él", "bromear", "sonriendo juntos" CUANDO había pasado eso. No sabia si echarse a reír o simplemente compadecer a la pobre chica, ahora sabia lo que pasaba, su cabeza jamás podría entender como alguien tan dulce como Helena podría tener sentimientos por un gusano como Marcius, pero como le habían contado alguna vez 'el amor es ciego'… en este caso es un claro ejemplo de ello.

-No leas entre líneas Helena, no hay ni habrá nunca nada entre nosotros, si te ha dado esa impresión…- sacudió la cabeza- Estas equivocada – le dijo alzando la barbilla de la joven para que le mirara a los ojos y viera que le decía la verdad. Mirando a la joven se sentía tan vieja. Que había hecho con su vida, volvió a sentir ese vacío que tanto tiempo atrás venia sintiendo y no sabía como llenarlo…

-¿En serio?- la pregunta susurrada casi inaudible le hizo volver de sus pensamientos. Asintió firmemente con la cabeza esperando que eso fuera suficiente para convencerla. Su sonrisa le decía que si. Aunque conociendo a Macius y conociéndola a ella, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda, solo esperaba que no se la pidiera a ella, no entendía de amor ni de hombres más allá de la lucha y el revolcón ocasional.

-Bueno creo que va siendo hora de que vayamos a buscar a Adrian antes de que se cabree por hacerle esperar aun más- le dije mientras se dirigía a la salida de la tienda seguida por una feliz Helena. Era tan inocente.

-Helena, ¿porque decidiste entrar en la legión?- la joven se puso a su lado y le miro con cara interrogante sin saber muy bien a que venia esa pregunta- Lo digo porque no te gusta pelear y no pareces soportar muy bien las broncas… no se como explicarlo.- Y era cierto, no sabia hacerlo sin insultarla o herir sus sentimientos, solo esperaba que no le dijera que era por Marcius sino… no sabía como respondería, la legión y la guerra no eran un juego.

-¡Ah! No eres la primera que me lo pregunta, Adrian también me pregunto lo mismo hace tiempo. Y sinceramente, no hay ninguna razón especial, solo que buscaban gente y yo no quería pegarme toda la vida trabajando sirviendo aguamiel en alguna posada perdida en algún paraje, así de simple.- la mirada que le hecho le hizo reírse.- Perdona, Adrian puso exactamente la misma cara, ya sé que parece una chiquillada, pero estoy bien aquí, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme a esto, es cierto que no pensé en lo duro y difícil que podría llegar a ser pero no me arrepiento de nada, os conocí a Adrian, a ti y… a Marcius- dijo esto ultimo lanzando una mirada al campo de entrenamiento donde Marcius seguía gritando a los nuevos. Ella también miro en la misma dirección y era incapaz de ver lo que vería Helena con esa mirada soñadora, ella solo veía un hombre berreando y dándose aires. Nunca entendería el amor y por su bien esperaba no hacerlo si iba a perder el juicio como Helena.

-¡Vamos! Me gustaría salir antes de que se hiciera de noche y nos empiecen a atacar todo tipo de cosas en mitad del bosque- volvió la vista hacia el origen de la voz y se encontró a Adrian con los brazos cruzados y repiqueteando el suelo, claro signo de que estaba impacientándose.

-¿Cosas? Que cosas podrían atacar a alguien como tú, no se si te has dado cuenta pero creo que hasta las criaturas del bosque te temen, ya que nunca ocurre nada cuando tu estas de guardia, supongo que por eso todos se pelean por tener la guardia contigo, aunque parece que Helena se ha apoderado del puesto permanentemente.- dijo riéndose cuando llego hasta él. Adrian también se rio cuando vio a Helena ruborizarse con el comentario.

-Es cierto, pero nunca se sabe, mas vale prevenir…- no termino la frase pero las dos supieron en que estaba pensando cuando su rostro se ensombreció. El trol que mató a Gwendel.

Adrian era un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, enorme de piel clara y pelo rubio corto, era la viva imagen de un nórdico, llevaba toda la vida en la legión o eso decía él, y aunque era hijo de padres nórdicos nació y creció en Cyrodiil, por lo que se sentía imperial de pies a cabeza, aunque eso no le impedía sentir pena por todo lo que estaba pasando en Skyrim, la tierra natal de sus padres.

-En fin, ¿nos ponemos en marcha? - dijo ella intentando aligerar el ambiente, todavía estaba muy reciente el incidente y aunque todos actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, y los mas cercanos a Gwendel llevaban el duelo lo más silenciosamente posible, era inevitable pensar en ello y sentir que podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos, estar en el campamento entrenando y con simples y rutinarios quehaceres a veces puede dar una sensación de seguridad o de hacer olvidar por qué realmente están allí, entonces algo como lo del trol sucede y la guerra, la muerte, y todas las preguntas que genera "¿Por qué estoy realmente aquí?" "¿Sobreviviré para ver el final de este conflicto?" "¿Merece la pena?" "¿Realmente le ven sentido a esta estúpida guerra?"… estas y decenas de preguntas pasan por la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. La moral baja, la voluntad flaquea y…

-¿Ruccia?- Adrian se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio que no le seguía.

-Ya voy, lo siento, perdida en mis pensamientos- le dijo poniéndose en marcha.

-Como siempre- le respondió el con tono risueño y guiñándole un ojo. Ella le devolvió una risita sacudiendo la cabeza, con Adrian era como si todo estuviera bien, le dio una palmada en el brazo y se adelantó.

Si, con el todo parecía estar bien, pero en su interior ese vacío seguía creciendo y no sabia que hacer para llenarlo.

**ES-V-ES**

-Vamos mocosos venir con nosotros- el desaliñado nórdico se acercó a ellos estirando el brazo, su instinto le hizo saltar sobre él y morderle el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, no le daban buenas vibraciones esos hombres, tenia que proteger a sus hermanos, ya que sus padres no habían tenido lo que había que tener para proteger a sus hijos, ella tendría que hacerlo.- ¡Ahh! Serás… mocosa bosmer insignificante.- Le propino tal porrazo que salió disparada unos cuantos pasos y pudo notar el metálico sabor de la sangre que su labio partido emanaba. Se acercó hacia ella y la levanto como si fuera un simple trapo, intento forcejear al escuchar el llanto de su hermana y los gritos de protesta de sus pequeños hermanos, pero que podían hacer unos simples críos, unos escuálidos, esqueléticos e insignificantes, como los había llamado ese nórdico, niños, pero eso no impedía que se amedrentaran ante esas masas enormes que pasaban por hombres.

Su instinto le asalto de nuevo cuando uno de ellos golpeo a su hermano, sabia que no tenia sentido, que eran mas fuertes y grandes, pero no podía razonar en esos momentos. Así que cuando le volvió a morder el brazo y la soltó salió corriendo hacia sus hermanos colocándose frente a ellos como una barrera protectora, lo que hizo que uno de esos grandullones se riera.

-Así que tenemos una fierecilla, vaya, vaya.- dijo inclinándose sobre ella.- A ver cuanto te dura ese brillo en los ojos.- le propino un puñetazo en la cara y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el suelo, perdiendo la consciencia entre las voces de los hombres y los gritos y lloros de sus hermanos. Era una inútil, una cobarde, normal que la abandonaran a su suerte, pero… ¿Por qué a sus pobres e inocentes hermanos?

Cuando se despertó estaba en una fría, húmeda y oscura habitación, o eso pensaba que era no se veía absolutamente nada. Se podían oír golpes a lo lejos, como si estuvieran picando algo, y de vez en cuando algunos gritos. De repente la puerta se abrió y una extraña mujer encorvada entró.

-Ya iba siendo hora, es que acaso te crees una princesita o ¿Qué?- dijo con una voz chillona que le erizó la piel. La mujer se acercó y le dio unos harapos.- Vístete y rápido, no tengo todo el día, cuando termines fuera te estará esperando Wilks, él te dirá todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Sin decir nada mas se marchó de la habitación y la dejó en completa oscuridad.

El tiempo no tenía importancia en ese lugar, podían haber pasado días, semanas, meses o incluso años y todo parecía ser igual. Lo único que la mantenía firme y viviendo era poder encontrar a sus hermanos en esa interminable cadena de túneles y poder escapar y vivir la vida pacifica con la que cada noche soñaba y de la que esperaba no despertar, pero cuando volvía a encontrarse en su saco rodeada de oscuridad y de los incesantes golpes de los picos contra las vetas de la mina sabia que eran solo eso… sueños. Pero sin importar cuanto tiempo tardara seguiría allí picando y mal viviendo hasta poder liberar a sus hermanos y a ella misma de esa miserable existencia, los dioses no podían haberlos dejado venir a este mundo simplemente para terminar muriendo así, ¿verdad?

Era un día como cualquier otro picando una veta como cualquier otra, sin prestar atención a nada, pensando en sus hermanos y en esa vida libre y feliz, todos juntos…

-¿Juntos? En serio…- se mofó una voz varonil a su espalda, se giró y se encontró con una versión adulta de su pequeño hermano.

-Ge…- empezó a decir ella.

- ¡No oses pronunciar mi nombre!, nos abandonaste para que nos pudriéramos en esa asquerosa mina, como te atreves siquiera a mentarme.- le espeto con el odio claramente reflejado en sus ojos.

-Yo… yo… pensé que estabais muertos, yo…- balbuceó.

-¿Muertos? Ni siquiera te molestaste en comprobarlo, a la primera oportunidad te marchaste sin pensarlo y ni miraste atrás, ¿Cómo pudiste? Nosotros contábamos contigo.- su voz se redujo a un susurro, pero el dolor y la desesperación de sus palabras se le clavaban como cuchillas afiladas.

-Yo…- no sabía que más decir, ella no…, lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

-¡Basta! No me importan tus excusas, nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte y esa es la verdad, eres una cobarde, una inútil, normal que nuestros padres te abandonaran, no vales para nada.- le grito con odio renovado. Podía oír el eco de las voces de sus hermanos y hermanas repitiendo lo mismo sin cesar.

-¡No! Eso no es cierto, no, déjalo no sigas.- se encogió sobre si misma y se cubrió los oídos con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, no podía seguir escuchando ni viendo el odio en sus preciosos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, no, empezó a balancearse sobre si misma mientras que las lagrimas caían por su rostro sin control alguno.

De golpe se despertó, el sonido del bosque la envolvió haciendo que se relajara, acompasando su respiración agitada se levanto y camino entre la oscuridad y la seguridad que le proporcionaba el bosque, dejo que el viento secara el rio de lagrimas que cubrían su cara.

-Otra vez esa pesadilla.- suspiró, ¿cuando dejaría de sentirse culpable?, habían pasado mas años de los que realmente sentía, no podía seguir viviendo eternamente con ese remordimiento, se había dicho que lo había dejado atrás, pero si era así ¿porque las pesadillas no cesaban de acosarla? Tenia que dejar de pensar en ello, no tenia sentido darle mas vueltas de las que ya le había dado desde que escapó de la mina, solo tendría que vivir con ello, como había hecho cada día desde que escapó. Era lo único que podía hacer, aunque no estaba muy convencida de que así fuera, si no lo había conseguido en años que le hacia pensar que hoy iba a ser diferente.

Un ruido le hizo ponerse alerta, pero al ver que simplemente era uno de los osos que vivían por esa zona se relajo.

-Te he despertado.- le dijo acariciando al oso cuando se acercó y se sentó a su lado.- Lo siento- el oso soltó un gruñido y se recostó sobre el suelo.

Se quedó perdida en la tranquilidad del bosque esperando hasta que la estúpida pesadilla la abandonara por completo, al menos esa noche, antes de volver a su lecho. Fue entonces cuando escuchó ruido de pasos. Su compañero oso también parecía haberlos oído porque se puso alerta y unos segundos después se alejó hacia el sur.

Con el carcaj a su espalda, arco en mano y una daga en el cinturón por lo que pudiera pasar siguió la dirección de los ruidos. A lo lejos pudo ver una antorcha encendida.

-Estúpidos cazadores, hasta un ciego después de una noche a base de aguamiel podría ser más silencioso…- dijo en un susurro con sorna.

Al menos ya tenia algo con lo que despejar su mente. Cogió una fleja de su carcaj sin hacer ruido alguno y tensó el arco apuntando a uno de los cazadores. La antorcha los delataba y le daba un blanco claro.

-Habéis venido al lugar equivocado a cazar…- dijo dejando ir la cuerda con toda la delicadeza y destreza de una arquera experta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Aquí lo dejo de momento... opiniones, comments? Sino... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Skyrim y la Serie Elder Scrolls y todo lo que rodea la saga, pertenece a Bethesda. (Aunque dudo que alguien crea que me pertenece a mi, pero... por si acaso :P)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Estaba limpiando las mesas de la posada, había sido un día productivo, no recordaba ver a tanta gente a mitad de semana en la posada desde hacia años, o quizás era que veía las cosas de forma mas positiva desde la ultima visita a la tumba de su padre. Tampoco se quejaría, las cosas iban bien y eso era lo importante.

Apagó las últimas velas de la sala y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, debería prepararse un baño pero estaba demasiado agotada, así que poniéndose su camisón apagó la vela de su mesita y se metió en la cama, estaba tan cansada que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba dormida.

Unos extraños ruidos la despertaron, estaba todo oscuro así que todavía era de noche, pensando que había sido su imaginación o producto de una pesadilla se giró y se arropó hasta la barbilla para volver a dormirse cuando volvió a escuchar ruidos. Se puso alerta, sin mover un músculo y conteniendo la respiración, los ruidos parecían haber cesado pero seguía completamente inmóvil, esperando, cuando otro ruido volvió a llamar su atención. ¿Animales? ¿Ladrones? No importaba, no podía permitir que le destrozaran o le robaran en su posada, era todo lo que tenia. Levantándose sintió un escalofrío, hacia demasiado frio para ir solo con el camisón pero no había tiempo para vestirse. Fue hacia el extremo de su habitación donde siempre colocaba el bastón que utilizaba para entrenar, sin hacer ruido se encaminó hacia la puerta e intentó abrirla lo mas silenciosamente posible.

Acercándose a la barandilla del segundo piso pudo ver unas sombras moviéndose en el piso inferior, definitivamente no eran animales, estaban hablando entre ellos pero susurraban tan bajo que le fue imposible discernir nada. Sigilosamente se encaminó hacia la escalera sujetando el bastón con las dos manos fuertemente, puede que su padre le hubiera enseñado todo lo que sabía tanto sobre magia como lucha con bastón, pero en realidad había tenido muy pocas oportunidades de ponerlo en práctica.

Es cierto que siempre entrenaba, suponía que formaba parte de su rutina y si no realizaba algunos ejercicios diariamente se sentía rara, además "la práctica hace al maestro" como bien decía el refrán y su padre le había enseñado siempre que no se debía depender exclusivamente de la magia, solo esperaba que no fueran muchos los ladrones y pudiera librarse fácilmente de ellos.

A sus espaldas el crujido de una tabla le hizo girarse e instintivamente golpeó con el bastón en dirección hacia el sonido, una fuerte mano lo detuvo a medio camino y empujo el bastón haciendo que se golpeara con la barandilla y el impulso la lanzara al piso inferior, cayó sobre una mesa destrozándola y haciendo que saltaran astillas y trozos de madera por todas partes, no pudo evitar el grito de dolor que salió de su boca con tanta fuerza que hizo que todos los presentes se giraran en su dirección, usó tan rápidamente como pudo un hechizo de curación rápida sobre ella para frenar el intenso dolor de su espalda y su brazo, rápidamente empezó a remitir pero estaba claro que ahora todos estaban alerta, antes de intentar levantarse y con la tenue luz de su hechizo todavía en el aire pudo ver al hombre que le había empujado sonreírle antes de que desapareciera en dirección a las escaleras.

-Seguid buscando, yo me encargo de ella.- la voz provenía de las escaleras, suponía que su atacante seria el líder.

El miedo cada vez tomaba más control en su mente, haciendo que le resultara difícil razonar y pensar alguna forma de librarse de la situación en la que se encontraba, ni todo el entrenamiento que había realizado durante tantos años le había preparado para una situación así, ni para el dolor que todavía sentía, volvió a lanzarse otro hechizo de curación, pero antes de que el dolor pudiera remitir por completo sintió como si le arrebataran la magicka, y el hechizo se esfumo tan rápido como había aparecido dejándola tan aturdida como dolorida.

Miro en dirección de los pasos que se acercaban, se giró apretando los dientes para intentar contener otro grito de dolor, aunque la espalda estaba algo mejor su brazo era un peso muerto, seguramente se lo había dislocado con la caída y su hechizo se había terminado antes de poder curarlo. Cuando alzó la vista el hombre que había podido vislumbrar antes estaba acercándose más y más. El miedo estaba dando paso al pánico, que querían de ella, solo regentaba una pequeña posada, no tenía nada de valor que pudiera interesarles.

Se incorporó como pudo con el brazo colgando, no tenía su bastón, pero tenía su magia, con una sola mano sería suficiente. Pero cuando intentó invocar magia de destrucción para crear un proyectil ígneo volvió a sentir como drenaban su magicka, entonces miró en dirección al hombre que sostenía un objeto que brillaba y que tenia colgado del cuello, como era eso posible, su padre nunca le había hablado de algo así. Sin su bastón, el brazo inutilizado y sin siquiera poder usar su magia ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Si te portas bien y me dices donde esta el bastón yo también me portare bien contigo- dijo avanzando decididamente hacia ella.

-El bastón me lo has quitado de las manos antes de lanzarme por la barandilla- dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo. ¿Para que querían su bastón, pero si eso lo vendían en cualquier herrería?

-Me tomas por idiota, no me refería a ese trozo inútil de madera, sino al bastón con la piedra.- espetó.

-No sé de que bastón hablas- dijo titubeante pero sincera.

-¿Segura? No me caen bien los mentirosos, y creo que no te gustaría averiguar lo que hago con ellos.- dijo desenvainando una daga bien afilada y que brillaba en la oscuridad que les envolvía.

-Le estoy diciendo que no sé de que habla- dijo retrocediendo al ver la daga en su mano. Cada vez se sentía mas indefensa y no sabia que hacer, correr no era una opción en su actual estado no llegaría a la puerta y no quería desatar su ira. Quería pensar una forma de salir de esta situación pero el miedo la bloqueaba, estaba al borde de las lágrimas; esto le superaba.

-Más vale que pienses mejor, sé que mientes.- le respondió andando hacia ella, calmado, controlado.

- Le vuelvo a repetir que no sé de que bastón habla- dijo alzando la voz sin darse cuenta. "_relájate no le dejes ver tu miedo o estas perdida… concéntrate_"

-Mientes de nuevo, quien me contrató nos dijo que TU sabias donde estaba.- dijo mirándola fijamente, incluso con la oscuridad reinante podía notar la frialdad de su mirada clavada en ella.- Hoy me siento generoso y te daré una ultima oportunidad, así que piensa bien antes de contestar. – dijo haciendo malabarismos con el cuchillo como si estuviera hablando del tiempo con algún conocido.- Tienes en tu posesión un bastón granate con una piedra, parecida a un diamante gigante en una de sus puntas, es grande y de un color violeta inconfundible. Ahora… ¡dime donde esta!

El bastón de su padre, ¿porque unos ladrones querrían algo así?, "quien me contrato" como sabia nadie de la existencia de ese bastón, y para que lo querría, se le escapaba, era un bastón con una piedra encantada, nada más. No entendía que valor podría verle nadie que no fuera de la familia.

¡No!, jamás se lo daría, era el legado de su familia el auténtico legado de su padre, le había sido entregado al alcanzar la mayoría de edad como antes hicieron sus abuelos con su padre antes de abandonar High Rock*, no podía entregarlo, no podía. Sacudió la cabeza con insistencia, debía librarse de ellos, pero…

-No sabes donde esta o más bien no piensas decírmelo, porque tengo otras formas de hacerte hablar que no serán nada placenteras para ti- le interrumpió tomando el gesto como una negativa. Se acercó hacia ella cogiéndole del cuello, intento invocar cualquier magia pero no había forma, el colgante le había drenado tanto magicka y no permitía regenerarlo que le era imposible. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento rancio le inundaba los sentidos provocándole arcadas.

-Vaya, eres preciosa y hueles muy bien – dijo oliéndole el pelo, sentía asco y repugnancia pero estaba tan dolorida y tenia miedo de hacer el mínimo gesto con esa daga pegada sobre el corazón.- Más vale que hables si no quieres que sea lo ultimo que veas en esta vida y cuando acabe contigo me divertiré hasta cansarme. Podría hacerlo ahora… – acompañó sus palabras moviendo la daga entres sus pechos y hasta su ombligo, produciéndole escalofríos y destrozando el camisón a su paso - pero no soporto los gritos y pataletas. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene ¡habla!

-No… no sé de que me habla.- dijo tartamudeando, el miedo era tan profundo e intenso que temía desmayarse, estaba temblando y seguramente el también lo podía sentir, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía que encontrar una forma de librarse de él. Intentando buscar una solución tan rápido como le fuera posible antes de que… Sintió antes que vio la bofetada que le asestó tirándola al suelo sobre su brazo dislocado provocándole un grito de dolor.

-¡Zorra, como te atreves a seguir mintiendo! ¡Dime donde está!- se colocó sobre ella aplastándole el brazo dolorido con un pie, provocándole tanto dolor que pensaba que moriría. Antes de que pudiera seguir aplastándole el brazo, uno de sus esbirros apareció del sótano y le llamó.

-¡Jefe! Creo que lo hemos encontrado- se giró en dirección al sótano dejándola allí tirada intentado contener las lágrimas de dolor.

-Bien, es este – dijo cogiendo el bastón y examinándolo detenidamente.- ¡Quemad el edificio!

-Jefe está seguro- este le lanzó una mirada que podía haber intimidado hasta a un ciego, pero parecía decidido- lo siento, ahora mismo.

Sin mediar más palabra se fue a avisar al resto de sus compañeros y empezaron a incendiar todo con antorchas.

-Preciosa, parece que lo nuestro no puede ser, mala suerte, pero hay demasiado dinero en juego como para perderlo por una zorra como tú – se fue hacia la salida de la posada riéndose como un loco.- ¡Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo aquí!

Podía escuchar el crepitar de la madera, empezaba a notar el calor que la rodeaba, el humo también estaba llenando la sala, el fuego avanzaba demasiado rápido, sabia que tenia que salir de allí, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no tenia fuerzas para moverse. Quería curarse, pero todavía no había regenerado suficiente magicka como para usar el hechizo. _"¡Basta!"_ No podía seguir pensando así, tenia que salir de allí aunque fuera arrastrándose. Y eso hizo, vislumbró la puerta abierta de la posada que dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la luna, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se arrastró ayudándose de su brazo sano.

El humo era cada vez más abundante y le costaba cada vez más respirar, pero estaba cerca de la salida así que no desistiría.

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado pero sentía como si no avanzara nada, las mesas y sillas de la sala tampoco lo hacían fácil, pero podía ver no muy lejos la puerta abierta, así que debía haber avanzado, sentía como sus fuerzas menguaban poco a poco, solo esperaba poder aguantar hasta salir de allí.

Podía escuchar una voz a lo lejos gritar su nombre, ¡Svern! Gracias a los dioses

-Svern, ¡Aquí!- grito con todas sus fuerzas con la voz ronca por el humo y los gritos, las lágrimas, esta vez de alivio, corrían por sus mejillas. Parecía que los dioses todavía no la habían abandonado. Volvió a gritar su nombre esperando que no estuviera lejos y pudiera oírle. Antes de que pudiera gritar de nuevo, unos pies aparecieron en la entrada, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a su vecino y pretendiente.

-¡Corinne!- dijo adentrándose en la posada y mirando a su alrededor buscándola. Tapándose con el brazo para intentar inhalar la menor cantidad de humo buscó a la joven con la mirada, le había oído llamarle, así que debía estar por aquí.- ¡Corinne!

-¡Aquí, en el suelo! – le vio y fue corriendo hacia ella, la cogió en brazos sin pensarlo dos veces ignorando el grito de dolor de la joven y salió sin más demora.

Después de colocarla en el suelo a una distancia segura de la, ahora en llamas, posada, la examinaba en busca de heridas.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado, unos caballos a galope tendido me han despertado y decidí levantarme para mirar por la ventana ya que me parecía extraño, cuando veo a lo lejos la posada ardiendo. He venido tan rápido como he podido, temía llegar demasiado tarde.

-Ni yo misma se muy bien que ha pasado, no, no estoy segura, necesito curarme el brazo, el dolor es insoportable- podía ver el miedo y la confusión en los ojos de Svern, pero no tenia la cabeza como para explicar nada ahora, necesitaba paliar el dolor, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora.

-Si, por supuesto, perdona- se calló y la observó silenciosamente. Cuando Corinne se dio cuenta que estaba esperando a que usara su magia, eso mismo hizo, pero seguía sin tener suficiente magicka, tendría que recurrir a pociones de curación, seria demasiado pedir que Svern tuviera pociones de magia. Suspiro y se lo dijo a Svern.- Claro, claro, te llevare a casa, solo espero que puedas aguantar el dolor hasta llegar, me duele verte sufrir así.- dijo con una mirada de preocupación. Ella simplemente asintió y dejo que cargara con ella hasta su casa.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la madera y el derrumbe de partes de la estructura consumidas por el fuego, Svern podía notar el sobrecogimiento de la joven cada vez que se producía un nuevo derrumbe, la apretó más fuertemente hacia el como si así pudiera protegerla y hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien. Ojala fuera verdad.

Al final llegaron y la colocó con sumo cuidado sobre su cama, podía ver ahora con la luz de las velas que tenia el camisón desgarrado, un brazo en un extraño ángulo, dislocado, un moratón en su mejilla, el pelo todo arremolinado y sucio, el cuerpo ennegrecido por el humo y el fuego, "_Dioses que habría pasado allí"_. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan grave como se imaginaba, si le habían puesto una sola mano encima…

-Svern, ¿las pociones?- Corinne le pregunto débilmente, no era momento de dejarse llevar por sus conjeturas, lo principal era ayudarla a recuperarse. Ya tendría tiempo después para hablar con ella y le contara todo.

Después de que Svern le ayudara, no sin haberle casi obligado a que le volviera a colocar el hueso en su sitio intentado contener como pudo el dolor para no hacerle sentir peor a su vecino y, seguidamente tomarse las pociones que consiguieron borrar casi todo el dolor, se sumió en un profundo aunque perturbador sueño.

Svern la vigilaba como un ave a sus polluelos y podía notar su intranquilo sueño, se sentía impotente, pero hasta que no despertara y supiera todo lo que había pasado no podría descansar, acercándose a la ventana todavía podía ver la posada en llamas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía dejarla sola para ir a pedir ayuda al pueblo más cercano, que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para resultar una tarea inútil y tampoco quería; así que como la posada estaba lo bastante separada de la linde del bosque como para que el fuego pudiera resultar realmente peligroso solo le quedaba esperar impotente a que se sofocara solo o que Corinne se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para extinguirlo ella. Esperaba que no tuvieran que recurrir a ello, mirándola de nuevo con la camisa que le había puesto sobre su destrozado camisón y con su cara libre de cualquier rastro de cenizas o del moratón parecía como si durmiera plácidamente.

-¡No!- se precipito de la ventana hacia la cama cuando ella se levantó de golpe de la cama gritando, se acercó y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras ella examinaba los alrededores.

-Estás en mi casa, ya ha pasado todo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se relajara.

-Lo siento- dijo apartándose de él y bajando la vista avergonzada.

-Eh, no tienes nada de que disculparte- respondió con tono firme alzándole el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Tienes razón, simplemente…- no sabía como terminar la frase así que no dijo nada más. Intentó mover el brazo y estirar la espalda.- Gracias, estoy como nueva.- dijo intentando sonreír, aunque no pareció convencer a Svern.

-¿Estas segura?- asintió y se lo mostro levantándose ágilmente de la cama.- Las pociones han surtido efecto, teniendo en cuenta que las hice yo, era de esperar- bromeó, esta vez sonriendo sinceramente y eso pareció ser suficiente para convencer a su preocupado vecino.

-Bien, deberías comer algo para reponer fuerzas- le contestó acercándose al fuego para remover los contenidos de la cacerola.

-Genial, estoy hambrienta- dijo estirándose la camisa que llevaba puesta, podía ver como su camisón caía por debajo hasta sus rodillas, debía ponerse algo de ropa, no podía ir paseándose con esas pintas. Entonces se acordó de la posada en llamas, se acercó a la ventana y vio como el fuego se había casi extinguido. Con fuerzas renovadas salió hacia la posada no dejando escapar las lágrimas que su cuerpo le pedía derramar.

Para cuando Svern se dio cuenta de su ausencia ella estaba ya lanzando estacas de hielo por todas partes sofocando los pocos focos de fuego que quedaban, ni siquiera la ligera helada matutina que le helaba los pies y se colaba por la camisa y el camisón poniéndole la piel de gallina hacían que se moviera un ápice, estaba absorta viendo los escombros de lo que había sido su hogar, toda una vida pasto de las llamas, se abrazó intentando contener el sufrimiento que la ahogaba, era tal el dolor que sentía que las heridas que sufrió la noche anterior eran como una ligera brisa comparada con la tormenta que asolaba su cuerpo y alma en esos momentos. De rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose a si misma, soltó tal alarido de dolor que hasta los lobos lo habían sentido y aullaban desde la profundidad del bosque. No se dio cuenta de que Svern se había acercado a ella hasta que no sintió sus fuertes brazos cogerla y acunarla contra él fuertemente mientras la cargaba hacia su casa. Ajena a todo se dejo llevar como la noche anterior, aunque sintiendo la calidez que le envolvía se acercó más, reposo la cabeza sobre su hombro y silenciosamente hicieron el camino de regreso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*High Rock: <em>**Bueno, no he encontrado traducción oficial de High Rock, quizás no he buscado suficientemente bien, podía haberlo traducido yo "Altas Rocas", o cualquier nombre similar pero he preferido en todo caso dejar el nombre original, para los que juguéis o conozcáis la saga ES seguramente sabréis que es, para los que no si entráis en la Wiki, pero básicamente es una región al Sudeste de Skyrim esta poblada en su mayoría por bretones, como digo para mas información entrar en la wiki y encontrareis mucho más. Si alguien conoce (si es que hay traducción) al español de esta región y no os importa decírmelo os lo agradeceré :-)

_**A/N**: Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar el siguiente cap y encima tan corto T_T, pero he preferido dejarlo aqui, ¿Podria haber continuado? Si, pero como tambien tengo que hacer la traduccion del capitulo para la version en ingles de mi historia que la estoy publicando a la vez y he visto 6 paginas de word... he preferido dejarlo aqui, aunque tampoco es un mal corte :-)._

_He revisado el texto una vez más antes de publicarlo, asi que espero que al menos se pueda leer, se que habrá errores (no tengo beta y hasta que no vea que realmente voy a seguir con esta historia hasta el final no me voy a molestar en buscar una, sorry) y si los encuentro en posteriores lecturas ya los arreglaré en su momento, pero queria publicarlo cuanto antes porque ya iba siendo hora. En este capitulo ya voy introduciendo a Corinne Viralaine, mi bretona, espero ir manteniendo los personajes y no salirme de ellos, aunque me estoy arrepintiendo ahora de tener 4 ahora (soy tonta T_T, pero es como tengo la historia en mi cabeza, mis musas son las únicas culpables, por muy poco talentosas que sean :-P), pensando en ello, espero estar a la altura XD. Podría enrollarme más con esto y aquello, pero no quiero ser pesada, asi que espero veros en el siguiente capitulo._

_Feliz año nuevo, y espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como me está gustando a mi escribir esto. _

_Love, _

_LostSoul93 _


End file.
